1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting assembly, and more particularly to a ball and socket mounting assembly that can be used to mount a portable device to surface.
2. Background of the Invention
It is known to use conventional mounting devices to mount a variety of components to a variety of surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,885, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, shows an example of such a conventional mounting device. The conventional mounting devices, however, suffer from a number of disadvantages. These disadvantages include difficulty in installation and adjustment of the mounting device, as well as difficulty in adjustment of position and orientation of components on the mounting device. Further, the conventional mounting devices are complex to assemble and manufacture, thereby increasing the costs of these devices.